


Halloweenparty

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Halloween, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine seltsame, nächtliche Begegnung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloweenparty

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für E4K (Endure for Kindness), ausgerufen von Random Acts. Mein Beitrag besteht darin, so viele Halloween - Geschichten wie möglich innerhalb der vorgegebenen Zeit zu schreiben, nachzukorrigieren und zu posten. Das hier ist eines der Ergebnisse.
> 
>   
>  [Endure4Kindness](http://www.therandomact.org/events/endure4kindness/)
> 
> [ ](http://www.therandomact.org/events/endure4kindness)
> 
> [Crowdrise](https://www.crowdrise.com/endure4kindness2014/fundraiser/sigridlenz)   
> 

Es war einfach lächerlich. Sie sollte sich beileibe nicht so anstellen. War schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie alleine unterwegs war. Wenn auch in der Nacht. Spät in der Nacht. Nichtsdestotrotz war sie groß genug, alt genug und auch erfahren genug, um sich selbst zu verteidigen. Das redete sie sich zumindest ein, während sie an der langen Mauer entlang hastete, von Straßenlaterne zu Straßenlaterne, jedes Mal von Neuem erschrak, wenn ihr Schatten sie überholte.   
Immerhin hatte sie für mindestens drei Stunden bei diesem Tai Chi Kurs mitgemacht, zu dem sie Celeste ständig überreden wollte. Denn gemeinsam mit wahlweise Erziehungsberechtigten, Lehrern oder anderen sich selbst als vernünftige Erwachsene bezeichnenden Spießern war die der Meinung, dass sie für jede Eventualität gewappnet sein sollte. Blödsinn – hatte sie immer gedacht. Bis zu diesem Augenblick.   
Musste diese dämliche Party auch mitten in der Pampa stattfinden. Hätte sie sich nur nicht dazu überreden lassen. Aber allen voran war es Svens Schuld. Der ausgerechnet diesen Abend auswählte, um sich noch dämlicher als sonst zu benehmen.   
Sie lief schneller. Und wenn sie Schritte hinter sich hörte, dann lag das lediglich an ihrer ausufernden Fantasie. Manchmal wurde die ihr zum Fluch. 

Die Mauer wollte kein Ende nehmen. Was befand sich eigentlich dahinter? Der botanische Garten, erinnerte sie sich abwesend, zuckte atemlos mit den Schultern. Und wenn schon. Blöde Pflanzen, nicht mehr.   
Zurück zu Sven. Nur weil sie gelegentlich ein wenig rumknutschten und Händchen hielten, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass er denken durfte, sie gehöre ihm.   
Jungs! Sie stöhnte, seufzte gleich darauf erleichtert, als sie in der Ferne das S-Bahn-Schild entdeckte. 

Die Schritte hatten aufgehört. Da war sie sich sicher.   
Nichtsdestotrotz hätte sie vielleicht doch abwarten sollen, bis Celeste aufbrach. Die nähme sie im Auto mit, und ihr bliebe diese ganze Odyssee erspart. War wirklich zu blöd.   
Aber nein - sie hätte es unmöglich ausgehalten, Sven weiter dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich wie ein Affe benahm. Jungs in dem Alter waren einfach Kinder. Vielleicht hatte Celeste recht und sie sollte sich nach etwas Älterem umsehen. 

Sie pustete Atem in die Luft. Kein Wunder, dass sie wie eine Lokomotive schnaufte, es war richtig kalt geworden. Ende Oktober und nach Mitternacht, sollte sie nichts anderes erwarten. Und hätte sich womöglich ein anderes Kostüm aussuchen sollen. Die schwarzen Strumpfhosen und der dünne Rock, der ihr um die Beine flatterte, reichten nicht mehr aus. Nicht, wenn sie sich für die enge, schwarze Jacke entschieden hatte, weil es für den Wintermantel eindeutig noch zu früh war. Und weil ihr Kostüm es erforderte. 

Halloween - Blödsinn! Musste man wirklich jeden Quatsch mitmachen? Im Grunde waren sie doch alle auch längst aus dem Alter für Karneval herausgewachsen. Der ganze Schwachsinn nervte nur noch.   
Das war doch auch nur wieder so ein Einfall dummer, unfertiger Jungs wie Sven. Kein Erwachsener, keine von Celestes Eroberungen, würde seine Zeit mit derartigen Nebensächlichkeiten verschwenden. 

Aufatmend erreichte sie die S-Bahn. Möglicherweise sah so ihr Weckruf aus. Vielleicht war dieser Abend das Zeichen, dass sie ihre Ziele höher stecken sollte. Dass sie langsam aber sicher, die Fühler nach Männern ausstrecken sollte, nach solchen, die wenigstens die große 20 bereits hinter sich gebracht hatten. Die voll im Leben standen, oder zumindest im Studium.   
Ihre Absätze klapperten auf dem verlassenen Bahnsteig. Wenigstens war es hier angenehm hell. Kein Grund sich zu fürchten. Sagte sie sich. 

Ein Erwachsener würde sie mit seinem Wagen abholen. Sich um sie kümmern. Nicht vor anderen dummen Jungs mir ihr als seiner Eroberung prahlen, dämliche Zoten loslassen, Schlafzimmereinzelheiten, die niemanden etwas angingen.   
Ärgerlich stampfte sie auf. Das war es mit Sven. Hatte er sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Sie hatte Besseres verdient, einen Mann. 

Die S-Bahn fuhr ein und sie achtete darauf, sich ihre Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ganz sicher sah sie sich nicht danach um, ob noch weitere nächtliche Gestrandete aus den Schatten traten. Ganz sicher war sie nicht bereit, mit irgendeinem Besoffenen ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Alles schon dagewesen, nicht wert, es zu wiederholen. 

Die S-Bahn war halbwegs sicher, vielleicht nicht absolut, aber wenigstens angenehmer als durch die Nacht zu stöckeln.   
Aufatmend ließ sie sich in einen Fensterplatz fallen, starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Türen schlossen sich geräuschvoll und das angenehme Gefühl, Geschwindigkeit aufzunehmen, vorwärts zu kommen, setzte ein.   
Jetzt erst spürte sie, wie müde sie wirklich war. Kein Wunder, die Woche hatte es in sich gehabt, eine wahrhaft blöde Idee, danach auf eine Party zu gehen. Und auch noch auf so eine bescheuerte.   
Gummiwürmer als Nudelsalat, wer kam denn auch sowas? Und dann die Bowle. Gespickt mit Augäpfeln und Spinnen aus ‚der Himmel wusste‘ welchem ekelhaften Zuckerzeug. Falsche Spinnweben in jeder Ecke, wenigstens hoffte sie, dass es falsche Spinnweben waren. 

Sie verdrehte die Augen, lehnte sich zurück, beobachtete die Nacht, die an ihr vorbeizog. Viel war nicht zu erkennen, Lichter, näher und ferner. Genaueres nur festzustellen, wenn sie in einen Bahnhof einfuhren.   
Doch sie kannte die Strecke. Die Abstände zwischen den Stationen zogen sich in die Länge.   
Sie gähnte, schloss die Augen, nur für einen Moment. Bald kam der Tunnel. Danach dürfte es nicht mehr weit sein. 

Etwas raschelte und verwirrt öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder, war tatsächlich eingedöst. Es kam ihr dunkler im Wagon vor. Sie befanden sich wohl tatsächlich bereits im Tunnel.   
Doch das allein war es nicht, was ihr auffiel.   
Sie blinzelte, doch das Bild blieb gleich.   
Vor ihr saß ein Mann in dem womöglich schrägsten Kostüm, dass ihr je unter die Augen gekommen war. Unwillkürlich kicherte sie, hielt rasch die Hand vor den Mund, senkte den Blick. 

"Was ist so amüsant, schöne Dame?", erkundigte sich der Fremde und sie konnte nicht anders, kicherte wieder. "Dame?", vergewisserte sie sich. Der Mann nahm seine Verkleidung wirklich ernst. Sogar einen Akzent hatte er sich ausgesucht, rollte das ‚R‘ mit Betonung. Vielleicht russisch, spekulierte sie.   
"Aber selbstverständlich", erwiderte der Fremde, und lehnte sich ein kleines Stückchen vorwärts. "Eine Dame von atemberaubender Schönheit, wenn ich das so sagen darf."   
Nun lachte sie wirklich. Ein wenig spöttisch. Ganz sicher sah sie atemberaubend aus, in ihren schwarzen Fetzen, mit der weißen Schminke im Gesicht und den gefärbten Haaren. Vom Lippenstift war bestimmt nichts mehr zu sehen. Obwohl die Bowle ekelhaft war, hatte sie ihr dennoch eifrig zugesprochen. Was hätte sie auch sonst tun sollen, zwischen Jungs, die sich mit ihren Geschichten übertrafen, und anderen, die nichts anderes im Sinn hatten, als sich mit einem der Mädchen in eine Ecke zu verziehen?   
Nein, von atemberaubend konnte wirklich nicht die Rede sein. Ihr Lidschatten und die Wimperntusche waren mit Sicherheit verschmiert.   
Nichtsdestotrotz wirkte der Mann auf den ersten Blick nicht unattraktiv, wenigstens wenn sie sich die Schminke, die Kleidung und die Frisur wegdachte. Sie spitzte nachdenklich die Lippen. Er sah ein wenig aus wie der Dracula-Darsteller aus einem alten Schwarz-Weiß-Film. Das Haar mit Gel zurückgeklebt, die Augen mit Kajalstift umrandet. Dunkler Lippenstift. Der Typ trug mehr Make-up als sie. Und er trug es besser, gab sie vor sich zu. 

Jetzt fiel es ihr ein.   
„Bela Lugosi“, sagte sie laut.   
Der Fremde runzelte die Stirn. „Wie bitte?“   
„Nichts.“ Sie lächelte versonnen, legte den Kopf schief.   
Und außerdem, was hatte sie sich gerade noch gedacht?   
Älter war er mit Sicherheit. Auf keinen Fall käme Sven auf die Idee, sich so zu verkleiden. Nein, sprach man mit dem über Vampire, oder versuchte es zumindest, dann machte er sich nur über die gängigen, tragischen Liebesgeschichten lustig.   
Aber Dracula war anders. Dracula war Literatur. Die Darstellung des finsteren Blutsaugers eine Kunstform. 

„Also?“, fragte sie, deutete auf seinen Umhang, auf das weiße Hemd, die rote Krawatte. „Von welcher Party?“   
„Party?“ Der Mann runzelte die Stirn.   
„Na, Halloween“, erklärte sie ungeduldig. „Warum sonst die Verkleidung? Auch wenn das Thema ein wenig ausgelutscht scheint, findet sich doch immer wieder etwas Neues.“ Sie lächelte, wies auf sein Haar. „Der Look zum Beispiel ist so veraltet, dass er wieder Trend werden könnte.“   
Der Fremde blinzelte. „Ich verstehe die Worte nicht“, murmelte er. „Halloween?“   
„Du meine Güte. Sie übertreiben ihre Rolle aber“, erklärte sie, schüttelte den Kopf. „Sehen sie mich an.“ Sie schlug ihre Beine übereinander, zeigte glänzende Lackstiefel, ihren fetzenartigen Rock, schüttelte ihr fransig geschnittenes Haar zurück. „So läuft heutzutage der Durchschnittsvampir herum. Da fällt man nicht auf.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Auch wenn es ein wenig langweilig scheint.“   
Der Mann nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe“, sagte er zögernd. „Dann verstecken sich Vampire heutzutage nicht mehr vor der Öffentlichkeit.“   
Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Natürlich nicht.“   
Er kam wohl wirklich nicht von hier. Viel Ahnung schien er nicht zu besitzen. Aber dann so ein auffälliges Kostüm? Sie wüsste zu gerne, von welcher Party er kam. Das war bestimmt ein anderes Kaliber als das, was sie gewohnt war – erdulden musste.   
Je länger sie ihn ansah, umso interessanter erschien er ihr. Sicher war er gebildet, weitgereist. Zu fremd den Nichtigkeiten dieser Zeit, den Modeerscheinungen gegenüber, um sich Gedanken über sie zu machen.   
Ein Stück beugte sie sich vor, starrte auf ausnehmend schöne, lange, feingliedrige Finger, auf weichen, schwarzen Stoff.   
„Wir lieben Vampire“, murmelte sie und blickte hoch in seine Augen. Dunkel waren die, die Iris so schwarz, wie es eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte. Bis darauf, dass die Welt um sie dunkler wurde. Alles verlangsamte sich. Sie fuhren wohl in den Tunnel ein. Das Licht flackerte. „Eigentlich möchte heutzutage jeder Mensch ein Vampir sein“, flüsterte sie und sah zu, wie der Mann das Kinn hob, wie sich seine schmalen Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. „Ist das wahr?“, fragte er. „Du auch?“   
Das Licht flackerte stärker. Wurden diese S-Bahnen denn nie gewartet?   
Sie hielt seinen Blick. „Jeder“, antwortete sie. „Jeder wünscht sich Unsterblichkeit.“   
„Ah!“ Der Mann lehnte sich zurück und unwillkürlich folgte sie seiner Bewegung vorwärts, sank auf ihn zu.   
Irgendetwas war seltsam in dem Tunnel. Die Dunkelheit breitete sich aus. Und eigentlich war sie nicht wirklich überrascht, als sich kalte Hände auf ihre Arme legten. So kalt, dass sie das Eis durch die Jacke spürte.   
„Wir kennen uns gar nicht“, murmelte sie und dachte entfernt, dass sie sich wehren sollte. Sie war keine Frau, die mit Fremden in der S-Bahn herummachte.   
Doch da war es bereits zu spät und sie fühlte seine Kälte, die sie umschloss, fühlte spitze Zähne an ihrem Hals und dann einen Schmerz. Der Schrei, den sie ausstoßen wollte, verwandelte sich in ein Seufzen, und dankbar ergab sie sich der Dunkelheit. 

Als sie erwachte, lauschte sie dem Geräusch der S-Bahn, die über die Schienen raste. Nur Sekunden, Minuten höchstens war sie weggewesen. Doch die Dunkelheit war geblieben, das Licht flackerte nur vereinzelt und ihr war kalt.   
„Sterbe ich jetzt?“, flüsterte sie.   
Seine Stimme war sanft. „Entgegen allgemeiner Annahmen und verbreiteter Irrtümer ist der Tod nichts, das man fürchten sollte.“   
Sie stöhnte leise, wartete auf die Bilder, auf ihr Leben, das in Rückblicken an ihr vorbeizog.   
„Zudem geht er schnell“, fügte der Fremde hinzu.   
Sie hielt Ausschau nach dem Licht, nach einer Helligkeit, die sie anlockte, doch da war nur das Flackern der Leuchtröhren, kurze Lichtblitze. Und dann wieder Dunkelheit.   
Nun, grübelte sie im Stillen. Vielleicht war ihr Leben einfach nicht lang und ereignisreich genug gewesen, als dass vieles an ihrem inneren Auge vorübermarschieren konnte. 

Als es auf einmal hell um sie wurde, verschloss sie die Augen, stieß einen protestierenden Laut aus. Andererseits – sollten dies die himmlischen Heerscharen sein, die sie abholen kamen, so durfte sie die auf keinen Fall verpassen.   
Mühsam hob sie die tränenden Lider und fand sich zurück in der S-Bahn. Die sich immer noch in Bewegung befand. Deren Licht funktionierte, deren Fenster nichts als Nacht im Tunnel zeigten. 

Natürlich – es lag auf der Hand, dass ihre Fantasie Purzelbäume schlug. Sie sollte das Besuchen von Partys aufgeben, sich Katzen besorgen und auf ihre Zeit als wunderliche Jungfer vorbereiten. 

Sie blinzelte erneut und ihr Blick klärte sich. Sie richtete ihn auf ihr Gegenüber. Der saß wieder an seinem Platz, wie zuvor, und doch nicht wie zuvor. 

Der Fremde sah sie pikiert an. Er trug weiße Schminke an seinen Lippen und sie lachte. Es sah affig aus.   
Da stimmt was nicht?", sagte er dunkel. "Was ist los mit deiner Haut?"   
"Dasselbe wie mit deiner", erwiderte sie, lehnte sich vor und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Wange, stockte.   
Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Seine Haut war kalt, wächsern und nicht einmal ein Hauch Theater-Schminke haftete an ihr.   
Zugleich bemerkte sie, dass sie besser sah, schärfer vielleicht, wenngleich nicht viel. Wenigstens ihre Müdigkeit war verschwunden und ein seltsamer Tatendurst erfasste sie. 

"Was machen wir jetzt?"   
Der Fremde sah aus, als habe er auf eine Zitrone gebissen. Er nahm eine Strähne ihres Haares, roch daran. "Da ist alles falsch", erklärte er, als er es zurückfallen ließ. „Nichts davon ist echt.“   
Sie hob die Augenbrauen, spürte wie Stärke sie erfüllte, Entschlossenheit.   
"Es ist Halloween", antwortete sie auf die nicht gestellte Frage, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und wir sind quitt. Ich bin weder blass noch dunkelhaarig, und du bist nicht einmal sowas wie ein Mensch." 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, wirkte frustriert, wirkte auf einmal erschütternd jung. Und jetzt sah sie es. Das, was sie für Erfahrung, für Gelassenheit, für Würde gehalten hatte, war nichts als Zurückhaltung, war Schüchternheit.   
"Oh Mann", seufzte sie und rieb sich die Stirn. Weitere Streifen von Schminke lösten sich und ihr Gegenüber wirkte nun richtig unglücklich.   
"Sehe ich das richtig? Werden wir nun beide nicht älter?"   
Er schüttelte den Kopf und sie schnalzte mit der Zunge. Na toll, für eine Ewigkeit mit einem wie Sven abhängen? Einem, der keine Ahnung von Nichts besaß?   
So hatte sie sich ihre Zukunft nicht ausgemalt. Sie spitzte die Lippen, überlegte. "Aber wir können uns jemanden aussuchen, so wie du mich."   
Der Mann – Junge - Vampir zuckte mit den Schultern. "Manchmal, wenn wir in jemandem etwas sehen, einen Seelenverwandten."   
Er verzog den Mund. "Ich dachte wirklich du seist ..."   
"Bleich und düster, todessehnsüchtig - weiß schon", winkte sie ab, und dachte weiter nach. Die Fahrt währte wirklich ewig.   
Aber Halt - einen Seelenverwandten, das suchte jeder. Das war nichts anderes, als das, was sie die letzten Jahre getan hatte, was Celeste, was jeder versuchte.   
Sie lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eventuell war dies hier sogar besser, bot mehr Chancen.   
Sie spürte ein Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Kein Online-Dating, keine dämlichen Partys. Kein Ärger mit Schule oder Ausbildung. 

"Okay!" Nun lächelte sie wirklich, beugte sich vor, nahm seine kalte Hand. "Ein Deal. Ich zeige dir wie man sich heutzutage anzieht und verhält. Vor allem, wenn mal nicht Halloween ist. Und du zeigst mir, wie ich einen erwachsenen, klugen und weitsichtigen Typen in meinen Seelenverwandten verwandele." 

Die Bahn fuhr in die nächste Station ein und das Licht strahlte hell.   
Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten und er hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich gehe eigentlich nicht gerne raus."   
Sie lachte. "Das merkt man, Bela, das merkt man." 

 

Ende


End file.
